The purpose of this study is to assess circadian functioning in people with Parkinson's disease by determining the dim light melatonin onset and endogenous melatonin level. Subjects will be admitted to the GCRC approximately 5 hours prior to their usual bedtime so that plasma samples can be obtained at regular intervals during the evening and nighttime for subsequent melatonin RIA in the GCRC CORE lab.